


Summer camp

by Spnislife666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel, Awkward Flirting, Camping, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Summer Camp, Teen Angst, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester meets his summer camp co-counselor for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First impressions

'Damn John Winchester to the depths of hell', thought Dean as he packed up his stuff for summer camp volunteering. He was supposed to have packed weeks ago, but he left it as long as possible, hoping his dad might just forget. No such luck. John had shaken him awake this morning at 6am for godsake and all Dean wanted to do was pretend the whole thing was a bad dream. Yeah, like that was going to happen...

Dean's little brother Sammy and John dropped him off at the camp later that morning. Dean was far from excited. At least the 1967 black Chevy Impala earned him some respect from the brats at this hellhole. But Dean knew that wouldn't last long. The only thing that could vastly improve Dean's week at brat camp would be a really hot co-counselor that Dean could share his cabin with. Dean approached the desk and received a map of the camp as well as directions to his cabin. After settling in, he should be on dinner duty. What a waste of a week this would be.

Eventually, Dean found his cabin hidden in the woods towards the back of the camp. It was a quiet secluded spot, perfect for a night time adventure or a murder. Dean knew which he would prefer. He dumped his bag on the floor and surveyed the cabin. There was a set of bunk-beds, a small cupboard for clothes and a tiny bathroom. Being stuck with an ass for a week would be hellish in these conditions. 

Suddenly the door swung open and a boy walked in. He was about the same age as Dean, maybe 17, with dark black hair swept off his face, and the most piercing blue eyes Dean had ever seen. Dean grinned as the boy smiled nervously and set his bags down. 

"Top or bottom?" asked Dean, referring to the sleeping situation.

The boy blushed furiously and stuttered "Top. Oh wait - You mean the bunks? Bottom please".

Dean smiled even wider and introduced himself. "My name is Castiel", said the boy with the blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you Cas", Dean grinned.


	2. Truth or dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean get to know each other better through a game of truth or dare.

Dean groaned and checked his watch. "Damn, I've got dinner duty", he mumbled. Running his hand through his short hair, he grinned at Cas again and left. Cas sighed heavily. This week was not going to go as he hoped.

Furiously, Dean piled mashed potato onto another kid's plate. He felt like a fool, standing there in a hairnet serving the brats their dinner. No way were they going to be nice to him now. He groaned inwardly as he saw a mop of black hair coming toward the tent. Cas chuckled under his breath as he approached Dean. "Mashed potato please", laughed Cas, extending his plate to Dean. Dean slammed the potato onto Cas' plate so hard that a few flecks of potato appeared on Cas' face. 

"Oops", Dean grinned sarcastically. Cas simply stood, shocked then started to laugh. 

"Hey Cas, quit flirting and come sit down", yelled Balthazar, another counselor at the camp. Cas blushed and sat down to eat, steeling glances at Dean whenever he could.

Unaware of Cas, Dean continued to serve kids their meal sulkily. 'Stupid, of course he's not interested in you', thought Cas.

Cas spent as long as possible eating in the hope that Dean would join him. Balthazar and the others were well away before Dean finished his shift and there was only a few other kids in the tent. Dean yanked off his hairnet, loaded up a plate and sat down. Cas scratched his head and looked down at his empty plate, refusing to look at Dean. Dean ate at the speed of light as though he thought that someone would take his food away, then sighed and leaned back on the bench. Cas yawned which made Dean grin widely.

"Tired?", Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I guess. I'm going back to the cabin. See you later then", mumbled Cas. Dean leaped from the bench in protest.

"Hey, wait I'll come with you. Might be fun, getting to know my new roomie!", smirked Dean. Surprisingly, Cas liked his sarcastic streak.

They wondered back to the cabin silently, sometimes glancing at each other and smiling. 'He's just being polite', they both thought. Cas unlocked the door and sat on his bunk once inside. Dean joined him, sitting cross legged and leaning against the wall. The small window in the cabin made the sunset illuminate Dean's face in a gentle glow, Cas stared at him, eyes following the curves that the sun highlighted and hid. Dean coughed awkwardly which snapped Cas back to reality and he blushed, realizing he must have stared for too long.

"I know what would help us to get to know each other... Truth or dare!", smiled Dean mischievously. "Okay, you first, I choose truth".

Cas racked his brains for an appropriate response. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?", he said, picking the most boring but easy one.

After a few goes each of standard questions, Dean took it up a notch.

"Cas, are you a virgin?", he asked jokingly.

Cas blushed furiously and hid his face. "Oh you are! Sorry, I just assumed you wouldn't be because...", Dean trailed off suddenly.

Cas' head shot up. "Because of what?".

Dean blew air from his mouth. "Because you are an attractive guy and I thought some girl might have taken your fancy".

"Not a girl no...", Cas bit his lip nervously. Coming out to people wasn't easy, and Dean was basically a stranger.

Now it was Dean's turn to blush. "Oh, a guy then?", he asked.

"Well not until now...", Cas said, refusing to meet Dean's stare. Dean held Cas' face in his hand, tilting his head so their eyes met. Dean gazed into the ocean blue eyes and sighed. 

Suddenly Cas stood up and reached for the door. Running out, he sprinted away from Dean and the awkwardness that often ensued after coming out to someone. Cas didn't know how long he ran for but stopped when he came to the side of a lake. He sat and stared out across the water, hoping that it was all just a bad dream. How could someone as amazing as Dean ever be interested in nerdy old him?

After a few minutes, footsteps pounded the ground near the lake and Dean emerged from the trees. Dean grabbed Cas' arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Hey, what was that?", asked Dean angrily.

"I just stupidly came out to you and then ran because I know you could never like me! Happy?", yelled Cas. Dean stood breathless, trying to get his words out coherently. 

"You... idiot...", panted Dean.

"What?", Cas was screaming hysterically now, so annoyed that already he had ruined everything between him and Dean.

Dean lunged at Cas who tried to back away but ended up with his back against a tree. Dean pressed himself against Cas. Cas could feel Dean's body move in and out quickly, their chests close together. Dean clung to Cas' face with both hands and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss, both were panting as their lips moved roughly against the others. Dean had Cas pinned to the tree, and he never wanted to let go.

Dean broke the kiss, moving away from Cas but still breathing heavily. He bent over, ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He looked at Cas, his mouth opening and closing as though the words were stuck. Then unexpectedly, he took off running through the trees in the direction of camp.

'That certainly changed the whole dynamic', Cas thought. He couldn't believe what had just happened as he leaned against the tree where Dean had just kissed him. 

Desperate to finish what they had started, Cas ran through the trees.


End file.
